shiroprofandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Stats * 耐 HP: Determines how much damage the castle can take before it collapses. Castles who have their HP reduced to 0 receive no experience for the battle and cannot participate further. Increases slowly with level. * 攻撃 Attack: Determines damage dealt per attack to ground enemies. Increases slowly with level and can be increased through castle expansion. * 対空 Anti-Air: Determines damage dealt per attack to flying enemies. Increases slowly with level and can be increased through castle expansion. * 速度 Speed: Determines rate of attack. Rate rises as Speed increases. Does not change except with equipment. * 範囲 Range: Determines the distance at which the castle can attack enemies. Does not change except with equipment. * 会心 Crit: Determines the probability of high damage attacks. Critical hits make a metal 'clang' sound and deal double damage. Increases slowly with level and can be increased through castle expansion. * 防御 Defense: Determines the probability that the castle will completely negate the damage of an enemy attack. Defense is a matter of negation rather than reduction. Increases slowly with level and can be increased through castle expansion. * 後詰 Support: Determines the bonuses provided when the castle is one of the three support castles. Does not change except with equipment. * しんがり Shingari: Also known as Rear Guard. Determines the chance the castle has of repelling pursuers when retreating. Does not change except with equipment. * 運 Luck: Determines the chance of the castle finding items or other castles during Exploration. Does not change except with equipment. * 技能 Ability: Determines the chance of each of the castle's attacks having a special effect. This effect is based on the castle's weapon type and is signaled by an exclamation point (!) over her head. Increases slowly with level. ** 刀 Katana: Makes a second, instantaneous attack at the intial target. ** 槍 Spear: Attacks all enemies within range. ** 弓 Bow: Performs 3 simultaneous attacks to enemies within range. ** 鉄砲 Gun: Instantly kills target enemy. Bosses are immune. *属性 Attribute: Increase damage against enemies that share the same attribute. Damage is increased by a percentage equal to the attribute rating. Increases slowly with level. **e.g. Obi has a Bird (鳥虫) attribute of 19, so she deals 19% more damage to bird-type enemies. **There are 6 types of attributes: Skills The skill gauge fills over time and can be seen alongside each castle's portrait. When full, the castle portrait will flicker and sparkle. Click their portrait or their sprite on the battlefield to activate their skill. Activating a skill will empty the skill gauge, and it will refill again over time. Gauge fill rate appears to be based on the power and range of the skill, and is different for each castle. There are generally four different types of skills: *'Damage': Deals damage to all enemies in the area of effect. **Hits flying enemies even if using a castle without anti-air stat. *'Attack UP': Increase the attack damage of all allies in the area of effect. *'Range UP': Increase the attack range of all allies in the area of effect. *'Heal': Restores lost HP. Skills are usually rated by their power and area of effect size. Terrain Every tile on the map is either Green (Plains, 平), Yellow (Mountains, 山) or Blue (Water, 水). Plains and Mountain castles increase their base Range by 20% while on tiles matching their terrain type and reduce their base range by 10% while on the non-matching type. Plains-Mountain castles increase their base Range by 10% on either tile type. Only Water and Sea castles can be placed on Water tiles. Pure Water and Sea castles increase their base Range by 30% on Water tiles and reduce it by 30% on both Plains and Mountain tiles. Plains/Water, Mountain/Water, Plains/Mountain/Water castles use their base Range when deployed on water tiles. Weather Change Yakumo may randomly appear in the map and change the weather. Triggering a weather change may help your castles in various of ways. It triggers once per enemy wave and the weather change depends on the map. *'Rainfall': Reduces enemy movement speed. *'Lightning': Deals damage to enemies within the area of where it occurred. *'Tornado': Blows enemies away within the area of where it occurred. *'Earthquake': Deals damage to all enemies within the map as well as stopping them for a time duration. Battle Completion After the battle, a Complete Victory ("完勝") results if the battle ended with no castle having less than 80% hp. This includes castles off the battlefield. Taking damage that takes a castle below 80% hp but is later healed with skills will still result in a Complete Victory. Damage that is present before the battle that causes a castle to have below 80% HP will prevent a Complete Victory. Bonus Experience Conditions (only occur after victorious battles): *'Stronghold Bonus': The castle in the first position of the team always receives +50% experience. *'MVP Bonus': The castle that gets the most killing blows on enemies recieves +50% experience. *'Skill Finish': If the final enemy is killed by a castle's damage skill, that castle receives +20% experience. *'Stronghold Unharmed Bonus': If the stronghold takes no damage, all castles receive +20% experience. This bonus requires no damage be taken. Healing the damage back with skills won't count. Defeat The battle is lost when the stronghold's HP is reduced to 0 or when issuing a full retreat. When this happens, the player will be prompted to choose a castle. The chosen castle will then try to repel pursuers while the other castles retreat. The success rate of repelling pursuers depends on the chosen castle's Shingari (しんがり) stat. Being unable to repel pursuers will cause up to 3 of your castles being captured. When this happens, the player is given 24 hours to pay ransom or the captured castle is permanently lost. The list of captured castles can be accessed by clicking on an icon that will appear below the player's name while in the main menu. The secretary castle cannot be captured. Going to battle with only the secretary castle as your team will not trigger the retreat screen. See Also *Combat Guide on Himeuta (EN) *Combat page in wikiwiki (JP) *Battle page in swiki (JP)